


Inseparable

by AlexHunt



Category: Choices - Fandom, Hollywood U: Rising Star, PlayChoices, Red Carpet Diaries (Visual Novel)
Genre: Breeding, Cock Warming, Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, F/M, Fireplaces, Fluff, Kissing, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Sex, Vaginal Sex, sex by fireplace
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-09
Updated: 2020-12-09
Packaged: 2021-03-10 11:34:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,407
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27969896
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlexHunt/pseuds/AlexHunt
Summary: Thomas and Alex share an intimate evening together.
Relationships: Thomas Hunt/Alex Hunt, Thomas Hunt/Alex Spencer, Thomas Hunt/Main Character, Thomas Hunt/Main Character (Red Carpet Diaries), Thomas Hunt/Original Character(s), Thomas Hunt/Original Female Character(s)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 5





	Inseparable

**Thomas Hunt Masterlists/Series: [[Red Carpet Diaries](https://archiveofourown.org/works/22964902)] || [[Hollywood U](https://archiveofourown.org/works/22962352)] || [[Love & Scotch (HWU/Open Heart Crossover](https://archiveofourown.org/works/23099863/chapters/55265896))] || [[#HollywoodHacks (HWU/LoveHacks Crossover)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/23933341/chapters/57554176)] || [[The Bogart Diaries Series (RCD-Puppy Hunt](https://archiveofourown.org/works/24210658/chapters/58322749))]**

****

“You know,” his quiet words were practically lost in her mouth, “I _was_ endeavoring to read that book.”

Alex smirked against his parted lips. Her heartbeat fluttered in her chest as her fingertips caressed the stubble on his jaw. “How’s that going?”

The soft flames of the fire in the hearth further heated their already warmed cheeks. She didn’t need to hear his response; she could feel it on his face: the way he attempted to feign a frown and the gentle pull of his skin around his eyes, though his kiss never wavered.

She pulled gently on his lower lip, dragging it out with her teeth. “Are you saying I’m a distraction?”

“Indubitably.”

“Good.” She whispered in his ear. The warmth of her breath lingered as she painted his jaw with tender kisses, rendering him weak and helpless to her allure.

Tiring of her teasing, Thomas’s lips crashed against hers. He needed to taste her once more, to have her captivated by the movement of his tongue. He guided her back onto the pillows and blankets they had set up for reading by the fire. He lied beside her, his fist tangled lightly in her silky, chocolate hair.

The faint fragrance of burning pine surrounded them, comforting and drawing them nearer. The heat of their bodies grew with each longing kiss. Desperate to be together, they remained in the moment, lost in each other’s embrace. 

“I need you.” The silent confession slipped from her swollen lips, breaking their kiss. Her fingers caressed the nape of his neck, holding him close. Her pupils were wide with desire, looking up at her husband. 

“I’m yours.” 

Their noses brushed together as his lips found hers again. He shifted her up, his fingers slipping beneath her shirt. Their embrace only paused for a moment to allow him to remove the unwanted garment, lifting it over her head. Her bra fell away exposing her breasts to the cool air. Her nipples hardened, only inciting her longing for the heat of his touch.

Alex sucked her bottom lip, lying back against the cozy comforts. She arched her body, leaning up onto her shoulders, allowing him to discard her pants. 

His head shifted from side to side, admiring the beauty in front of him. The flickers of the fire’s light glistened in his eyes, stoking the flames of desire already burning through his core. His mouth parted to speak, but no words could be found. For a man who prided himself on his linguistic capabilities, he was not one to be failed by words, but with her, everything was different. 

Instead, he found himself drawn to her; her gaze seemed to hold a special force over him, attracting him ever nearer. 

The fire popped beside them, as the heat of the flames built. Her fingers deftly released each of his shirt buttons and pushed the garment off of his shoulders. She raked her hands down his chest and stomach, taking time to appreciate every inch of newly exposed skin. 

A rumble of hunger rattled his chest as she reached for his belt; his appetite for her growing. His body shivered with anticipation as the soft pads of her fingers slipped beneath his pants, sliding them over his hips. His hardened length sprang free, no longer confined by the fitted fabric. She ran her delicate palms over his shaft, enjoying the groans of pleasure she received in reward.

Thomas pressed his hands against her smooth shoulders, pushing her back down, forcing her to release him. He spread her legs, taking a moment to draw a line over her inner thigh, watching as she stirred before him. He positioned himself between her legs, taking one final look at the stunning woman sprawled out, wanting only for him. He leaned forward and caught her lips, covering her body with his own. 

His lips danced across her neck, coming to rest on a spot he knew well. His gentle kisses deepened, pulling her tender flesh lightly between his lips, while his fingers drifted over her heated mound, teasing her folds. A purr of satisfaction greeted him, spurring his efforts onward. 

“Thomas.” The sound of his name dripped with want, further fueling his lust for her. 

He readied himself, coating his hardened length with her arousal. Lining up his swollen tip, he pushed in at an excruciatingly slow pace. Inch by inch, he watched his cock disappear, burrowing itself deep within her folds. He began with slow, shallow movements, allowing her walls to stretch. He savored how her body hugged him so tightly. 

Alex moaned softly, rocking lightly against his hips begging him further. Her legs wrapped around his back, shifting her pelvis upward to allow him deeper access. A flood of sparks tingled throughout her, like fireflies lighting up every part of her. She needed him to fill her completely, to lose herself in him, and in return, he her, until nothing was left to separate them.

His body drifted over hers, with each slight roll of his hips. He rested on his arms hovering over her. Her lust blown pupils stared up at him in utter admiration. She had a way of seeing him like no one before her, and no one else ever could. Her darkened gaze met his own, as he inched deeper still. The slow pace was agony, but neither of them wanted to rush. 

Their gazes lingered, drunk on one another. The world kept spinning, while they remained lost in the moment. Sweat glistened their skin, despite the fire dimming. The air grew cooler, though neither seemed to notice. The blaze between them burned brighter than before. 

Her fingers tangled in his hair, guiding his lips back to hers. His body rubbed against her clit at the change in position. She moaned into the deepening kiss, allowing it to swallow the sounds of pleasure rising from her chest. 

The taste of his lips, the sight of him above her, the sound of his groans, the scent of their combined arousal, and the fullness she felt with each deep thrust, made her head spin. Her senses were at capacity, and yet, they begged for more—more of him.

He pulled back, gazing down at her once more. Brushing the strands of sweat-soaked hair from her face, his fingers caressed her reddened cheeks. Her body trembled and her walls shuddered against him; she edged near her peak. With another lingering kiss, he rocked his hips faster, building a steady rhythm. Her legs grasped tightly against him, spurring him onward. 

Alex’s hands roamed his shoulders, holding his body against hers, needing to feel every inch of him. She clutched his back, her fingers digging deeper than she had intended, attempting to hold out, delaying her inevitable release. She wasn’t ready to let go of him. Her breathing raced, her head spun, as her body spasmed, dragging her over the edge.

She cried out, her toes curling and back arching, unable to control herself. Her orgasm thundered through her core, rumbling down her spine and into every extremity, unable to escape the storm. Her eyes fell shut, basking in the glow of the endorphin high cresting within her.

The need to close his eyes and give over to the pleasure was growing fast, but he fought it as her walls clenched tightly around him. He hissed, his body trembling on the edge of his own release. Admiring the pleasure drawn across her face and in her eyes, he let her ride out her orgasm before succumbing to his own.

Panting heavily, he collapsed over her. His face buried in her hair fanned out behind her. The heat of her body against his was intoxicating. He felt himself soften, his satisfaction complete. Reluctantly, he shifted, starting to slide himself out of her warmth.

Alex stilled him, using the little energy she had left to hold him there. “Not yet.”

A soft smile played on his lips as he rested his forehead against hers. Thomas was more than happy to accommodate his wife's wish. His fingers combed gently through her hair as the two of them stayed inseparable, consumed with one another. 

The words hummed lazily from her sleepy lips, “just a little bit longer.”

☆ ☆ ☆ ☆ ☆


End file.
